


Sibling Honesty

by OrdainedCrownie



Series: A Discussion In Honesty [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentions of Kynan Leore and Vex'ahlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Percy has a talk with Cassandra to actually check up on his sister to see how she is, usual sibling honesty happens, questions are dodged, teasing is assured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably set late at night once Cassandra has returned from her drink with Kynan.

There was a sharp knock on the door to Cassandra’s door startling her from her quill signing. She looked around the room now realising how dark the room had become as the oil lamp had almost burnt itself out on her desk.

 

“Come in.” She called, rubbing her eyes just as her brother walked through the door, closing it behind him.

 

“Must you work in the dark sister?” He scolded as he crossed the room relighting the oil lamp even as Cassandra stretched in her chair yawning.

 

“Well someone has to do the paperwork that my brother seems to refuse to do.”

 

“I’ve got to make sure you are doing something, don’t I?” He teased walking towards the glass cabinet left by his father. He carefully eased the glass door open and clasped his hands around one of the whisky decanters their father had been keeping for special occasions.

 

“Brother what are- “ Cassandra trailed off as he pulled out two glasses and placed one in front of her while he sat in the seat opposite her, placing another glass on the desk just in front of him.

 

“Father would kill you if he saw you doing this.” Cassandra mused as he carefully removed the lid from the decanter before pouring both of them a glass before closing the decanter placing it aside on the desk near Cassandra’s mountain of papers.

 

Percy clasped the glass in his hand, bringing it to his nose before glancing at Cassandra. “Yes, I suspect he would. But I thought he prefer us drinking it rather than letting it gather dust or Grog drinking it in a raged drunken fervour.” He swirled the glass watching the liquid slosh inside the glass.

 

Cassandra chuckled, picking up the glass he had handed her before reaching out to clink her glass with his when he reached out as well before they both took a sip. This was followed by deep coughing by the two of them with contorted faces at how strong the liquor had become due to aging in the cabinet.

 

“That’s… that’s rather strong...” Cassandra managed to rasp placing the glass done for a moment.

 

“I don’t think Father intended to let it get that strong. Though I have to say it is nothing to the wine in Ank’Harel I tried. I should let Grog give you a sample if he hasn’t already drunk it.” Percy agreed, placing his glass down on the table, forcing himself to cough the contents down.

 

Cassandra chuckled, mentally noting to speak to Grog about the liquor he had procured. “I suspect this isn’t just a routine catch up with your little sister? Or have you finally decided to relieve me of my duties?”

 

Percy smirked at the teasing tone in her voice before pulling the glass into his hand again, taking a smaller sip this time before setting it back down. “Not quite. But believe me sister I swear my fealty to you and I will be here to serve in whatever capacity.”

 

Cassandra gasped mockingly her hand pressed to her chest, imitating the noble woman that used to attend Julius’s parties so long ago. “Does that mean you’ll actually let me order you around? You’ll heed every beck and call? Shine my boots? Iron my clothes? Cook my-“

 

Percy groaned, rubbing his face absently with both his hands in annoyance. “Cass…” He could hear Cassandra chuckling, thoroughly enjoying torturing him about his new duties. He removed his hands from his face watching Cassandra pull her hand away from her chest, picking up the glass to take a sip.

 

“I hate you, just so you know.” Percy grumbled but picked up the decanter, refilling her drink when she placed it down momentarily before refilling his own.

 

Cassandra grinned as she reached out, waiting for Percy to raise his own glass to clink it with her own. “And I hate you too, so we’re even.” She sniggered, clinking her glass with his before taking another swig. Percy glared at Cassandra but she ignored it in favour for staring at the ceiling, mulling over the drink.

 

“I have been meaning to ask you about the title you gave Vex. Curious considering the position behind the title.” Percy’s hand stilled on his glass as he gazed at Cassandra, giving her daggers to which Cassandra only grinned.

 

“My reasons are my own sister, but I will say it will benefit Whitestone in the long run.”

 

“Yes. Indeed it will be considering she will be a steady link to Syngorn. Astute as ever dear brother but I suspect that is not the only reason but keep your secrets.” Percy said nothing but Cassandra could see the pink rising in his cheeks as he took a sip of his glass, nursing it to give himself time to recover before placing it down with a wicked grin, resting his elbow on the desk as he leant forward to lean on his hand.

 

“And what is this I hear of you and Kynan, dear sister?” Cassandra narrowed her eyes in confusion from above her glass, swirling the contents around in the glass before placing it down.

 

“Whatever do you mean brother?”

 

Percy was now in his element once again, falling back on their rapport they used to have when they were young. “Rumour has it that you have been getting to know Kynan quite a lot while we have been gone.”

 

Cassandra shrugged but Percy could see the hint of pink growing in her cheeks. “I found him keeping an eye on me one day, skulking in the shadows and when I questioned him he informed me a little birdie had asked him to watch over me while Vox Machina were away on their travels.”

 

Percy narrowed his eyes for a moment before he sighed heavily. “Vax.”

 

Cassandra nodded, nursing the drink in her hand. “I strongly suspect he is the one who put Kynan up to it, yes.”

 

“Sister I only worry that you will be taken care of in my absence if I…. well if he makes you happy and keeps you safe that’s all that matters to me.”

 

“I would hope Vex’ahlia would do the same for you.” Percy chuckled mirthlessly, picking up her discarded quill from across the table and ran a finger through the raven feathers feeling the soft tips brush against his skin.

 

“That I cannot answer dear sister.” Cassandra laughed shaking her head, reaching for his free hand, patting it gently when he placed the quill back into the inkwell.

 

“What have we gotten ourselves into brother?” Percy clasped Cassandra’s fingers; feeling the rough skin now no longer the once soft baby skin, now bore scars from her time captured by the Briarwoods.

 

“To be honest dear sister. I have absolutely no idea.”

 

“Considering what we have been through, I think having something else in our lives other than disaster is a welcome change we both dearly deserve. A little love can go a long way in healing wounds we never thought could be fixed.”

 

Percy quirked an eyebrow. “Since when did you become so wise?”

 

Cassandra smirked, squeezing her brothers hand affectionately. “Since a certain sibling of mine decided to run from his responsibilities leaving me to deal with the fallout.”

 

Percy chuckled quietly, pulling his hand away to drain the rest of his drink. “I feel we have a great deal to catch up on when we finally have the chance to rest.”

 

Cassandra sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose before glancing at Percy. “Brother as much as I tease, I know I cannot keep you here. You belong out there with Vox Machina, with Vex’ahlia not cooped up in here with stuffy nobles who don’t know left from right. I only ask from time to time that you ease the burden when you can.”

 

Percy nodded respectfully before smirking. “Sister I will do my upmost to relieve you of the stuffy nobles and send them on their way when I can. I’ll even give them a few choice words if need be.”

 

“Good, but until then leave me to...this…” Cassandra chuckled good naturedly before trailing off gesturing to the stack of paperwork sitting on her desk still before she deflated on the desk resembling the little girl from Percy’s childhood for a brief moment.

 

He stood up from the chair groaning from keeping still for so long, feeling muscles protest as he moved behind the desk and wrapped his arms around his sisters grumbling form.

 

“Dear sister you need to rest.” Cassandra sighed leaning into her brother’s arms momentarily.

 

“Since when did you become so affectionate?” Cassandra quipped, lifting her head up briefly as Percy pressed a kiss to her hair; the braid keeping it tightly out of her way was now falling loose.

 

Percy shrugged hugging her tighter for good measure despite Cassandra’s protests. “I strongly suspect Vox Machina or Lady Vex’ahlia even has rubbed off on you dear brother.”

 

“I strongly suspect you are correct, dear sister. Perhaps Kynan Leore could teach you a little more affection.” Cassandra gasped reaching out to smack her brother’s arm but he pulled away, dancing out of her reach with a wide grin.

 

Cassandra only rolled her eyes at her brother who for once had the look of someone younger and naïve before he resumed his mask, folding his hands behind him, bowing deeply at her.

 

“Good night Lord Cassandra.”

 

Cassandra shook her head in dismay before nodding to him respectfully. “Good night Lord Percival.” Percy smiled, bowing again before making his way to the door, opening it ajar before pausing to glance back at Cassandra whom had begun to pick up the quill.

 

“We’ll talk about your escapades with Kynan another time.” A smirk pulled at his lips as Cassandra stiffened her eyes narrowing at her brother before picking up the nearest book and pegging it at him.

 

Percy barely dodged it as it clattered against the wall near the door even as Cassandra shouted at him, “Out!”

 

Percy childishly poked his tongue out at her earning another glare. “Good night Cass, sweet dreams of Kynan tonight you shall have.”

 

“OUT!” He didn’t wait to see her reaction, already bolting out the door and closing it behind him as he heard another book thump against the door causing him to cackle with laughter much to the amusement of one of her guards.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, all finished, unless I decide to do a conversation between Kynan and Percy but I don't know how I feel about that just yet.


End file.
